


Strawberry Morning

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, So fluffy you'll positively die, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy spring morning. Freshly picked strawberries from the garden and two gorgeous boys in love.</p>
<p>This little GTOP fic about strawberries based on the gorgeous artworks I commissioned some time ago. The artworks are based on the "Baby Goodnight" MV. </p>
<p>I'm not sure how to link to things here but they are viewable over at AFF (let me know if you want the link).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Morning

Seunghyun shuffles into the kitchen in his robe, still sleepy and needing coffee. He notices that Jiyong’s been out in the garden again, the sliding door slung open to let the first of the early spring breeze and bright morning sun into the house.

The sun casts a golden glow around Jiyong as he alights on the back step and Seunghyun is instantly mesmerised by the golden halo that surrounds his boyfriend. 

“Morning, baby,” Jiyong says with a bright smile and Seunghyun’s heart sings. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” he rumbles, sleep still clinging to his vocal chords. Jiyong slides the door shut and the momentary illusion of his golden glow dissipates but it’s still burnt into Seunghyun’s memory. Jiyong sidles past as Seunghyun watches him in an adoring daze.

“Coffee?” Jiyong asks brightly as he places the bowl of freshly picked strawberries on the kitchen bench.

“Hmm,” Seunghyun offers distractedly and Jiyong smiles knowing that it’s exactly what his Hyunnie needs. He pours him a large mug from the pot that he’d brewed when he woke. He slides the mug across the bench and Seunghyun accepts it eagerly.

Jiyong returns his attention to the bowl of strawberries and washes them in the sink.

Seunghyun absently registers that Jiyong has collected his favourite fruit from the garden. The ripe red flesh made more strikingly so against the pale skin of Jiyong’s slender fingers. Seunghyun is mesmerised by the way Jiyong gently caresses the lush red bulbs and his eyes focus on the way they turn and tumble between them. Seunghyun exhales a small sigh and Jiyong’s eyes flash up at him, a small grin playing at the corner of his lips and a light pink stain illuminating his delicate features.

He places the washed fruit back in the bowl and prepares them further by paring off the leaves, leaving only the ruby red fruit behind. Seunghyun sips his coffee as he watches his beloved in his task. He props his chin on his hand and can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he watches Jiyong. A familiar warm affection expands in his chest threatening to constrict him. He sighs quietly because he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Jiyong places a strawberry in his mouth and Seunghyun is transfixed by the way his soft, full lips wrap around it, as though it was grown specifically to fit snugly between that abundantly ripe flesh. He watches entranced as it disappears past the velvety perimeter of that sweet mouth and Seunghyun is lost. He takes a long swig of his coffee and grips the edge of the bench. It is far too early for Jiyong to be lighting him up before he’s even finished his first coffee!

Jiyong moves to take the bowl to the table. He places a strawberry in Seunghyun’s mouth on his way and he accepts it – tenderly suckling on the tips of Jiyong’s fingers causing the younger man to blush, heat rising in his cheeks. Jiyong pulls his fingers away and refuses to acknowledge the delightfully wicked glint in Seunghyun’s eyes and the little pleased moans he’s making as he eats the strawberry.

“Another?” Seunghyun drawls once he’s finished the first and Jiyong does his best to resist the shiver it sends skimming over his skin and all the way down his spine (he fails). He smiles and places another between his own lips as he reaches for another rosy morsel from the bowl and extends it towards his taller boyfriend’s mouth.

Seunghyun moves in closer, pushing the proffered fruit away. Jiyong feels a blush creeping across his face again as Seunghyun pulls in closer, caressing his cheek as he wraps his coffee-warmed lips around the strawberry held between Jiyong’s. Seunghyun gently draws the strawberry into his mouth as his lips caress Jiyong’s tenderly, a momentary grazing before he draws back to look into his eyes, thumb tracing Jiyong’s delicate jawline as he chews.

“Mmm,” he rumbles as he moves in closer again, taking his time in tasting Jiyong’s lips again. Jiyong sways forward, his body instinctively moving closer as Seunghyun presses his newly strawberry stained lips against his. Jiyong vaguely remembers to place the bowl back on the bench, distracted as he was by the delicate warm crush of Seunghyun’s sweet lips on his. His arms instinctively slip around his neck and Seunghyun curls his arms around his waist holding him close as he kisses him slowly, so agonisingly slow. It feels like he’s kissing him for the first time like it always does.

Jiyong’s temperature rises as Seunghyun continues his soft assault, his mouth laying claim to his lower lip, tongue sweetly tasting and teasing along the edge. Seunghyun repeats the motion on his top lip and Jiyong follows his lead, taking the lower lip between his teeth, his tongue teasing along the silky edge of the inner perimeter and Jiyong sinks into him, into his kiss like he always will.

The way Seunghyun kisses him is intoxicating and he’ll always want more. Jiyong hasn’t even noticed that Seunghyun is manoeuvring him back into the bedroom until the back of his legs hit the bed and he’s sinking into the velvety depths of the duvet beneath him. He draws back from Seunghyun’s kiss and arches an incredulous eyebrow up at him. The sneaky little deviant.

“What?” Seunghyun says innocently before he moves his attentions down to Jiyong’s neck drawing a surprised gasp from him.

“Hyung, please!” Jiyong giggles against him, trying to maintain a modicum of control. “You know exactly what,” Jiyong says before Seunghyun nips at the soft juncture between his neck and shoulder making him inhale sharply.

“Don’t know,” a tender kiss against his throat, “what you’re,” swipes of his tongue along his jaw, “talking about, baby,” a gentle press of his lips against the corner of his mouth. Jiyong wraps his arms and legs around him pulls him in close and Seunghyun slips his arms under his shoulders. Jiyong musters all of his strength to flip him and pins Seunghyun beneath him. He sits back on his hips and Seunghyun whimpers at the loss of body contact. He slips his hands up along Jiyong’s thighs and Jiyong swats them away.

“Hey! Stop that!” he admonishes coquettishly.

“Stop whaaat?” Seunghyun says with an impish grin, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Jiyong rolls his eyes at him.

“Ugh! Really? You cheeky brat!” Jiyong huffs playfully.

Seunghyun’s hands found their way back onto Jiyong’s thighs, fingers slowly trailing patterns on his pyjama pants along his inner thighs.

“I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart,” Seunghyun’s pouting, bottom lip jutting out and Jiyong laughs at his antics, pushing his climbing fingers away. Jiyong settles on his hips and huffs out a small sigh. Seunghyun could be really convincing when he wanted to be and truthfully, Jiyong rarely needed convincing about anything where he was concerned.

“Hyunnie! I’m trying to make you breakfast and you’re being incredibly distracting. Now, go finish your coffee while I take care of things,” he orders as he (rather unwillingly) climbs off of his cheeky boyfriend and stands at the edge of the bed. Jiyong holds his hand out and Seunghyun grabs it, pulling him back down onto him again making Jiyong giggle.

“But... I’ve already eaten and I’m only hungry for—”

“Strawberries, right baby?” Jiyong says innocently, lifting himself up on his chest and fluttering his eyes down at his love. Two could play at this game.

Seunghyun huffs out a small laugh and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Strawberries,” he purrs, deep and sultry and Jiyong feels the deep reverberation of his rumbling baritone within his own chest. It makes him dazed with desire. 

_Shit._

Jiyong closes his eyes, his blown pupils would give him away and breakfast would never get started... or it would end up being lunch. And a really late lunch at that if last night was anything to go by.

Seunghyun begrudgingly sits up, his lap full of a (seemingly) triumphant little dragon. Jiyong wraps his legs around his waist and Seunghyun carries him back into the kitchen before he deposits him on the bench, the bowl of strawberries within easy reach.

Seunghyun leans over to the bowl grabbing one, placing it between his own lips as he stands, positioned right between Jiyong’s thighs. Jiyong moves to steal the strawberry from him but Seunghyun sucks it into his mouth leaving Jiyong deprived and it was his turn to pout. Seunghyun smiles up at him and places another strawberry between his teeth and beckons him forward. This time, he lets Jiyong remove it with his teeth, lets his lips linger against his, lets his arms slip around his shoulders as his fingers stroke the nape of his neck as his own arms encircle his lithe frame.

It is simple but the effect is always the same, a sweet affirmation of how well they fit, how perfect they are together. The first strawberry was gone, then another quickly replaces it, then more follow shortly thereafter, each devoured and swallowed down between strawberry laced kisses and murmured sweet somethings.

Breakfast and lunch were all but forgotten as their strawberry morning stretched into a long and incredibly delicious afternoon.

 

 

_~FINIQUE~_


End file.
